


Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Stuck in an elevator

by Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis (Samstown4077)



Series: Colepaldi Collection [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship, No Smut, Romance, TW Claustrophobia, indicated feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr prompt: Peter and Jenna get stuck in an elevator, the thing is, Peter has a slight problem with claustrophobia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Stuck in an elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning claustrophobia  
> Sorry for any mistakes, my native is not English, thanks for reading anyway  
> Remember, this is a fictional story!

“Hold the door, please!” Peter calls out to the closing lift door that shall bring him down to the read through room.

Jenna sticks her hand between the doors, so they open again.

“Extraordinary reflexes!” he smiles and slips casually inside the cabin.

“And I thought, I am late,” Jenna pushes the button for the basement, three stations down. “Forgot your script?”

“As usual,” he sighs through his teeth.

It is Sunday afternoon and they have a two hour read through ahead. It is the one day in the month when they have off in the morning and can come in in casual cloth to work - after wearing one costume after another it is simply nice to wear your boots, favourite sweater or your sloppy shirt all day. Jenna went for grey jumper, worn out jeans and some sneakers.

“Did you shrink or something?” Peter jokes, but gives her one of his warm smiles which she can never be mad at.

“Did you actually got old?” her nose wrinkles while she is giving him a cheeky face, pointing out to his prominent reading glasses he is wearing today. The rest of him his covert in a black jeans, boots and a dark blue shirt.

He gives her a short glance over the edges of the frame, with this kind of smug look Jenna always cheers for - in secret of course. His middle finger at the glasses footbridge about to shove the glasses back up his nose, when a short jog runs through the lift. With a pump the lift stops to move.

Peter and Jenna share a worried look. “What has happened?”

“I think we stopped,” Jenna walks over to press the button again - under Peters urgent glances. Nothing happens.

“No,” Peter whispers and leans forward to press the button not only once more but a dozen more times. “Oh come on!”

“Nah, we stopped. We are stuck,” Jenna huffs. “Lets call the security.”

Pressing the alarm button for a few seconds, an annoying signal sound starts to echo through the cabin. They both have to cover their ears till it stops.

 _“This is the front desk and security, do you have an emergency?”_ a voice finally comes through the speaker.

“Yes, we have!” Peter answers quickly and earns some suspicious looks from Jenna.

_“Do you need medical attention?”_

Before he can say anything more, Jenna steps in, “No! We just got stuck in the lift while going down to the basement. Any chance of helping us out.”

 _“Will you tell me the number of your cabin please? It is engraved above the buttons,_ ” the voice explains calmly.

While Jenna starts reading the numbers out, Peter starts to pace around, breathing heavily in ire about the incident.

_“Okay, I checked back, your lift is stuck between the ground floor and the basement.”_

“We know that!” Peter exclaims from on of the corners. “Get us out,” it needs a glare from Jenna, to add an, “please!”

_“Don’t worry, we have a protocol for that. May I ask your names, please?”_

“Jenna. Jenna Coleman.”

 _“Oh, Miss Coleman, it is me, Carl, from the lobby desk!”_ the voice gets more warmer.

“Carl! Hey! Good to know to be in competent hands,” she cheers over the microphone.

Peter can’t believe his eyes, “Shall I leave you alone or something?” His voice is now breathy with some kind of slight panic.

 _“Is the Doctor with you?”_ Carl asks.

Jenna smiles, but is seeing that Peter has no fun at all. “Carl, this is not funny!” he moves to the microphone. “Press a button and bring us down or up or what ever. Just press a button, will you?”

_“Sorry Mister Capaldi, but this not the Tardis, I can’t press a button. I have to call a company which will fix it.”_

“Please do Carl, and call us back how long it will take.”

Carl ends the conversation to check for the information, leaving Jenna and Peter alone again.

“Peter?” He looks up to her, biting his finger nails. “Are you alright?”

“Actually, never felt fucking better!” the sarcasm in his voice reminds her, that she is also talking to a little Malcolm Tucker sometimes.

“Are you afraid?” she asks concerned, stepping a little closer. “We're just stuck, it is not that it gonna crash or something.”

His eyes widen in shock, “Oh, I am glad you kept that to yourself! This is … fucking bad!”

“Are you claustrophobic?”

He drops the script to the floor in discontent, “No, Jenna, I can’t stand my face in a mirrored box! Of course, I am!”

“But you use the lift everyday!” she says in surprise.

“Because it usually only takes two or three minutes.”

“And the Tardis?”

“What is with the Tardis?” he does not know why she is mentioning it.

“It is dark and narrow,” she explains her thoughts.

“It is just a wooden box, Jenna. Two open doors in the front, and just a freaking curtain in the back,” he steps to the doors and tries to open them with sheer man power. “It is not that I couldn’t step out when I would want to.” He gives up, out of breath.

_“Miss Coleman? Mister Capaldi? Are you still there?”_

Peter turns around with vigour before Jenna can say something. He is even blocking her way so she can’t speak directly into the speaker. “No Carl, we took off for a cup of coffee in Spain! What do you think?”

Jenna has to tackle Peter almost out of the way, so she can get back in control over the conversation, “Carl, please tell us some good news down here, will you?”

There is a short hesitation in Carl's voice and Jenna is about to divine bad news.

_“I hope you guys went to the loo before stepping into the elevator.”_

“No fucking kidding, Carl!” Peter shouts.

_“Sorry Doctor, it is a Sunday afternoon. The company will send someone, but it will take a while.”_

Before Peter can rant again, Jenna grabs him almost a bit rough by his arms, and forces him into the next corner, “Shut it for a moment!” coming back to Carl, “tell me a while is twenty minutes or so.”

_“More like an hour or two-,”_

“What the-“

“Shut it, I said!” Jenna sends him back into his corner and he just scolds in silence before walking back. “Okay Carl, please call the reading room, and tell them where we are, okay, and please do everything you can.”

_“Yes, I will Miss Coleman. Is really everything okay down there?”_

Peter has slid down to the ground banging his head slightly against the thin metal.

“Don’t worry. I have it,” she says and adds very silent. “I have him.”

_“I’ll check up on you regular, okay? When you need something, just press the button again.”_

Peter looks up, shaking his head.

Jenna is standing now in front of him, arms akimbo and stares back down on him, thinking about how she can help him.

“Why have you never told me?” she steps to his side, sitting down aside from him. Their shoulder touch in the narrow place and Jenna can feel the head of Peter's bare arms on her covered one.

“It never mattered. It is the first time in fifteen years, I am stuck again in a lift,” he answers, still a bit in rage, but at least a bit more calm as before.

She eyes him long, so long that he tilts his head and asks himself if he has something on his nose or so. “What is it?”

“You not will get a heart attack or a nervous break down, will you?” she asks, and she is really worried and nervous, that he might will, and she is very unsure if she could deal with it. After all it is Peter, she never has seen him this way, so out of control. So worried. He is the more mature one of them, and it is usually him giving out advices to her, the crew and the fans. He is a rock, unbreakable - so at least it seemed.

He tries to fight the panic inside him down, tries to find a good hold in Jenna - sees her worries, sees how deeply she cares. Softly smiling, he takes of his glasses to fold them together, placing them at his collar. A smooth air stream with an honest smile escapes his lips when he looks down to her hands, which are resting in her lap. He wants to grab them, but he is scared. Torn in silence to do it or not, he just dwells. It feels like minutes for him, but only seconds went by, when Jenna acts for him, lifting her right hand, holding it out to him.

Reconnecting with her face, he blinks thankfully, taking her presented hand in his, “As long as you stay with me, I won’t.”

She can’t detain herself from watching his fingers entwine with hers before answering, “Well, it will be impossible to take off for coffee in Spain.”

He laughs and some of his tensions have been gone.

“So you are stuck with me,” she adds.

“I hate being in the Tardis actually,” he starts after a minute of silence. ”This dark box. It is okay, yes, but it creeps me out sometimes. I just…,” he hesitates, till Jenna encourages him with a press of her hand, “I just stay calm because of you. You calm me down.”

She keeps silent for a moment, taking in the huge compliment. It is not like Peter wants an answer, he just wanted to tell her, to give her the gratitude that she is helping him out in this situation. “Thank you.”

He gives her a side look, “No, thank you.”

It takes a bit more than an hour, till the lift starts to move again, and they finally reach the basement. When the door opens, they still sit there for one more minute, before finally releasing each others hand.

He knows for the next few days he will take the stairs, just in case, and he hopes it will never happen again – but if it does, he hopes Jenna will be there.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading it, if so how about a comment or a Kudo?!


End file.
